Organization XIII Drabbles
by Ldrmas
Summary: I have a lot of shorts as you know so I'm going to put this up and just put all my oneshots in here from now, but if they become more than that then I'll remove them. Okay? Great! Pairings: Akuroku mainly , ZexNam, etc.
1. 2 Fast 2 Furious

I don't own Square Enix Chacters and all that! *will repeat on the bottom* BUT as for the first chapter of a contionous Drabble thank you so much for even seeing this! It makes me happy, so again thank you! *hugs all* and enjoy!

* * *

"Look it was the F. B. I.'s idea to bring you in here. I'm against it but we need drivers. Good ones, so we can put this bastard and his money together. So you'll be driving with Agent Dunn here." Xaldin said with a sharp voice before he pointed over to a tall blonde who was slurping on a almost empty coke.

"And if I don't?" Roxas asked, defiantly knowing that he didn't want to do this.

"Well, here ya go. You're rap sheet listing all the laws you broke in LA." Leon sighed as he handed the blonde in front of him the documents. Rox took and looked through all the papers before closing the folder. So all these would go away if he was willing to corporate.

"Right…Soo let me get this straight. Him and I are suppose to be street racers?" He asked as he stole a glance at the tall blonde again and Xaldin nodded. Roxas stared at the blonde again, getting up from his chair and coming closer. He just knew this wasn't going to work, might as well let everyone else know it.

"So Dunn, you and me are going to be partners. And just one thing can you tell me real quick what would be better for my Skyline, a Gallo 12 or a Gallo 24?" He asked with a small smirk but the blonde just looked to Xaldin who nodded.

Then the blonde turned back, looking a little nervous and cleared this throat.

"Umm…the 24."

"Un-huh, I didn't know coke made motors." He smirked wider as the blonde basically looked at his drink then to the people.

"See, I'm going to do this if this is the best ya got. Cause if it is, I much rather take my chances in the joint." Rox rolled his eyes and sat back down, Leon putting a hand to his forehead. Xaldin glared at the blonde and stanched his drink out of his hands.

"We'll get someone else then." Leon said but Rox only shook his head.

"Naw man, I'll do this only if I get to pick the driver." The spiky blonde answered as he finally sat down, leaning against the seat.

"Fine, who do ya got in mind, O'Conner?"

"My friend I grew up in Barstow."

"Okay and who is he?" Leon added with a roll of his eye.

"Axel Pearce."

Cars crashed against each other. There were over twenty cars in the ring running into each other and trying to knock the other out. The loud noises over the loud speakers were drowned out by the sound of the engines. Cars of all sizes and with different paint jobs drove around the ring, some of the drivers just trying to stay alive.

One gripped the wheel tightly with his leather fingerless gloves. He finally slammed on the gas pedal making his car, one with teeth painted on the front and a large 68 on the side, drive forward at untamable speed.

The car drove into the one that was in front of it slamming the machine into the separator from the stands and the ring. The audience screamed slightly and backed up. Leon laughed and Roxas just smirked and they leaned back slightly.

The 68 car moved backwards to the other side of the ring and the audience settled again.

"That ya boy?" Leon asked as he watched the Monte Carlo drive again, now slamming into the front of a ugly yellow painted car.

"Yep, that's him. He's got some major skills. Plus a bonus he's as crazy as hell." Roxas laughed but Leon stared at him.

"In a good way man, jeez."

Leon rolled his eyes as he turned back to the ring and sighed. Watching the car slam into the others plus the windshield of the car 68 being kicked off by thick black boots.

"He does have quite a record on him. Says here he's under house arrest and now can't go 100 yards from his home."

The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers as the black and red Carlo sent another car to tip over. Then a redhead came out of the car from the window, having a small grim smirk on his lips as he lightly waved to the crowd but was heading away.

He looked over at the audience but his face slowly went blank as he saw a cowlick of blonde hair in the crowd and a face he rather kill staring right at him. He muttered something and scowled as he was walking away.

Rox shook his head and sighed.

"We always said he would be famous." He said and Leon chuckled before following the blonde to the back were all the cars, that were not in arena, parked. Black boots stomped against the rough ground one ankle having a device on it that was lighting up with a green and red light.

"Pearce! Axel Pearce!…Hey, whatever happens just let it alright." Roxas said as he was walking after the redhead but looked over his shoulder toward Leon. The brunette only held up his hands and shrugged.

"I ain't in this." He said and smirked. He was actually having a good time. Roxas rolled his eyes as he looked over toward Axel's retreating back again and sighed before whistling loudly.

"YO! AXE!"

The redhead jerked to a stop, shaking his head harshly before turning around. Emerald eyes glaring deeply to the two men.

"Only my home friends call me Axe, PIG!" He spat to the blonde and his eyes narrowed more. Rox stood rigid, knowing something was going to happen but sighed.

"I'm not a cop anymore." He said loudly and the redhead only scoffed before coming closer, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well well, is that true bruny, blondie here ain't a cop?" Axe said with a smug voice as he came a little closer than arms length to Rox. Leon ignored the name and nodded.

"Yep, no badge."

Axel nodded and looked towards the lot. He then looked toward Rox, who nodded slightly. Axe's fist clenched and his eyes narrowed more, as well did the sapphires one. Then Rox was punched by the fingerless glove right hand.

The two went at it. Rox stumbling back and dodging another punch before running straight at the redhead and forcing him unto the ground.

"Oh boy, here we go." Leon sighed as he began to walk to the closet chair and just watch. The two boys threw hands at each other before the redhead got on top of the blonde and punched him again. Rox's wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist, trying to keep him off but at the same time slamming his knee into Axe's gut.

"You still fight like a girl, you still fight like a-" He was cut off as Axe yelled and punched him for the third time. He got more on top of him, trying to keep Rox's arms away from his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I'll choke you." Axe twisted Rox's hands away from his throat and punched him but now in the stomach even though it did still land on the face. He tried to punch the blonde again but Rox grabbed his arms and twisted Axe away from him before he hooked his hand around the back of Axel's neck, making the redhead's face stuck between his ribs and armpit. Axe growled as he hit the blonde's back.

"You should have told me! You should have told me you bastard! I did eight years! EIGHT YEARS, you son of a bitch!" He yelled, continuing to hit Rox's back since that was the only thing he had left. Rox held his head where it was.

"I told you it wasn't my fault." Rox screamed as well and just to show Axe, he released him completely. The redhead rose above him before falling backwards upon the sandy ground. He glared at Rox still, both boys panting heavily.

"Why are you here?" Axe finally asked and his glare hardened as Rox's threw sand at his pants.

"I have a deal for you." The blonde said and sighed as he panted some more. Axe moved up being supported by his arms rather than his elbows and scoffed.

"When I needed ya, you weren't there. You weren't anywhere. And now you're handing out deals." The redhead rolled his eyes and got to his feet but Rox jumped as well standing in front of him, even though the redhead basically towered over him.

"I need you to drive with me, in Miami. You do that, your records cleared and they take off that anklet." He said as he stared up into the emerald eyes. But only a finger was pointed into his face.

"I did eight years in jail! Eight years, Rox! You can't clear that. I know you better than you know yourself. You bastard!"

Rox only shook his head and tried to get Axe from going around him.

"You don't! Maybe you don't!" He said but finally Axe pushed him to the side roughly. Rox watched him and sighed.

"You guys done?" Leon asked as he leaned against the chair that happed to be in front of a camper trailer.

"This deal is guaranteed?" Axe asked as he came to the trailers door and sighed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes. You work with us, then that thing comes off and your record entirely wiped."

"Told you!" Roxas said but ducked as Axel threw at punch at him again.

"Shut up, bastard!" He spat again before turning back to the trailer. Leon nodded and sighed, with a roll of his eyes.

"So you'll get this damn thing off my ankle?"

"Yep. That's right. But I thought that you weren't suppose to wander 100 feet from your home?" Axe growled as he tapped the side of the trailer with his knuckles.

"Why the hell do you think I'm parked so close to the arena?" He growled again and Rox smirked as he came closer.

"Come on, stop acting like your going to pass this up?"

Axe muttered again under his breath before jerking the door of his trailer open and stomping inside.

_the end for now..._

* * *

2 Fast 2 Furious makeover.

Axel as Roman Pearce and Roxas as Brian O'Conner

Heheheheh I thought this would be funny, just to wriet a little fight scene betweeen them and I loved this scene from this movie! Heheh!

Who knows another chapter might make in here sometime?

I don't own Square Enix characters nor do I own the Fast and Furious series!

Enjoy everyone!


	2. Sick as a Dog

Hi again! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! I had written this because I couldn't finish the ending of the first chapter of my "The Holiday" fanfic, so please enjoy and if you do review if you like. I would appriceiate it. See ya around the web! 3

* * *

~**Sick as a Dog**~

It had been three long days of nothing, but quite. Silence had rang over the castle during these days and it was pure bliss to some of the members. To others members it was just… freaky. This was a record for the castle in the dark realm to be this quite for such a long time.

The tall dirty blonde member of the organization couldn't take it anymore, after noticing that a certain redhead wasn't in his seat for the meeting, and decided to check up on the pyro. When he came to the door with a Eight etched upon it, he sighed when he found the said door to be locked.

"Hey, Axel, you alright in there?" Demyx hollered to make sure his voice made it to the other side of the white marble door. When he didn't hear any sort of response, he sighed heavily.

"Come on dude, it's been three days and you haven't come out at all. Just talk to me. Oh god, Axe, have you eaten anything? Axel?" The sitarist banged on the door and jiggle the lock knob. He then stepped back and summoned a portal, after he didn't receive a response.

He step through the darkness, yet when he stepped out he thought he was still in the portal. The room was soo dark that it scared him. He ran his hand along the wall, or what he hoped was the wall, for a light switch.

He froze as he then heard a slight rustling sound and a loud cough. His hand landed on the light switch and he flipped it up. The lights brought the room to live and Demyx got a good look around the room.

It was no different than it usually was, clothes scattered the floor along with magazines and game cases. The thing that really caught his eye was the smell in the room. Now Axel might have been a pig, but he would never have his room smell bad, especially not this bad.

It reeked of …uhh…things that didn't even Demyx didn't know. His eyes fell to the side of the bed and it seemed that was the smell was coming from. The sitarist came closer and placed his hand over his mouth. The clothing that was, unfortunately, closer to the bed were all stained. Stained with vomit.

A slight shuffle in the sheets that covered the bed caused the musician's head to look up. A redhead nobody with a mop of hair was barley revealed by the white sheets from which he slept under. Demyx couldn't believe what he was seeing.

For one Axe's hair. It wasn't in it's beautiful spikes like he usually had them, in fact with the way it looked now, you would think it was absolutely be impossible to get the hair to defy gravity alone. Axel's eyes were the next thing that wasn't hard to miss. They had huge black circles under them. The other thing is that they weren't even their sparkling warmth feeling that they used to give off. They were like a dull gem that was threatening to break and shatter to pieces that could never be put back together.

"Axel…" Demyx dared to whisper, but jumped back as a harsh cough escaped the pyro. Axe weakly brought up his hand and pulled the sheets up higher on his shoulder. Another cough came and he groaned in pain.

Demyx stepped a little closer and placed his hand just upon the flurry's forehead. This was unbelievable. Axe was actually cold. His body was cold, almost like ice. Was that even possible for a fire being to be cold?

The sitarist didn't know what to do. Axe didn't look good and basically wasn't feeling well. He had to get him to Vexen or Zexion. The poor eight member could die at any moment, for crying out loud. But there was no way that he was getting Axel to move, or better yet he didn't want to.

He had no choice, he had to get Zexion in here and quick. Time was ticking against him. He then bolted out the door and down the hallway, hoping that his destination wouldn't end up being an empty room.

"Zexion, please, open up. Please!" The Ninth member banged on the door and his chest went up and down in a heavy beat. The door was then opened wide with a midnight haired nobody standing in it's frame. Truly, the only ones that would get Six to put down his work would be Saix, Xemnas, or Dem.

"What is it, Demyx?" The Cloaked Schemer asked somewhat confused and bewildered. Demyx placed a hand over his chest as he continued to take in deep breaths. He then leaned against the wall near the door causing the magician's brow to rise.

"Yo-You got to come quick." The sitarist finally managed to wheeze before he took a mental note that he was never running again.

"And why may I ask?" Zexion answered as the other brow rose like it's partner.

"Because something's wrong with Axel. Please, you got to see him. Please." Demyx begged and dropped his hand from his chest as his breath began to take back it's normal pace.

"What is wrong with him exactly?"

"I don't know. We don't have time for this. You gotta come quick." The sitarist insisted and before Six could even argue, he was already being dragged through a portal and having the blood cut off from his wrist in Demyx's death grip.

They then appeared in the room and Zexion jerked his hand and rubbed it gently. He shot a glare at Number Nine before stepping over to the lump in the bed. He nudged the lump slightly and heard a harsh cough come from under the sheets.

The midnight haired nobody then stepped back as he saw the redhead be relieved by the thin sheets. Zexion couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the fellow member. His shock on how the nobody look soon subsided and he rolled up his sleeves.

"Axe, I just need you to lay still for me." The periwinkle haired member said softly as he moved his hands over Axel's body, seeing if this was something to do with a body part. After a sec with getting Axe to keep his hands against the bed, Zex finally moved his hands over the forehead.

"Hmmm…." Zexion tilted his head to the side before letting his hand fall and turning to Dem.

"I'll be right back. Watch him." He ordered and left the room. Dem stood there his eyes locked on his friend who again coughed violently and pulled the covers over him. He didn't know what to do. Zexion might take forever and Axe was still in dire need of help.

His thoughts stopped though as Zexion stepped back in the room from swirling darkness. Zexion had his book in one hand and a bag in the other. He walked over to the bed and sighed as he rolled up his sleeves again. He opened the bag pulling out a pair of gloves and slid them on over his delicate hands.

"Axe, you got to turn toward me." Six said again with a soft tone and leaned closer. Ax only groaned loudly in protest, shutting his eyes tightly.

_the end for now..._


	3. I kissed a boy and liked it?

Well I got the inspiration to work on this during the ride down to Disney, which was a couple of years ago now.

Let's all hope I can either finish it or will but another chapter for it on here, no promises though, sorry.

Based on "I kissed a Girl" by whoever the girl is who sang the song. But it's the other version, the akuroku version.

And as always I don't own the square enix characters. And just because I don't write this it doesn't mean I suddenly do own them, it just means I'm lazy. -_- *sigh*

* * *

**~I kissed a boy...and liked it?~**

The party of the year was in full swing. Finally 2009 had come and all the teenagers were either sleeping like good little boys and girls, or if they were anything like Axel and his gang of friends they were out partying. Partying the night away.

They had arrived at the club along the time of 7:00 and now it was already 1. Nothing but drinking and 2. dancing with friends to ease the troubles away. Axel hummed to the rock music in the background and moved his hips if he was able to hear the beat.

The colorful lights danced over his body yet only one paid attention to him, his dance partner Marluxia. Demyx and Saix were dancing together right behind them while Xigbar and Lux danced somewhere on the dance floor.

The song finally came to an end and the four friends turned to each. Saix linked his arm over Dem's waist as Marluxia did the same to Axe. The redhead smirked as he began to look around the room. A slow song began to start but no body danced, they much rather take this time to talk to the dates.

"Hey I got a idea. A kissing game." Marluxia hissed as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket and smirked. He showed everyone to show them he wasn't cheating. The other three nodded, they were used to the game and besides it was either going to happen now or when they completely drunk. Except Dem was already drunk as he could get.

"Tails Dem decides. Heads I decide." He said before flipping the coin and slamming it against the top of his hand. It showed tails. We all looked to Dem and Axe gulped.

"Alright Dem, you get to decide who Axe kisses." Marluxia said and Dem clapped his hands together childishly as if he just won the greatest prize in the world. The mullet blonde then began to look around the area as he placed his hand upon his chin, deep in thought.

Axe rolled his eyes and Mar only smirked as he held Axe closer. The pinknette basically wasn't considering exactly how drunk Dem was, he only figured that the sitarist would take the obvious choice and pick him.

Dem's face was practically glowing as he finally brought down his hand and smiled widely. Marluxia closed his eyes and looked proudly as the blond was facing him. Dem straightened out a hand and a pointed finger. Saying the words rather loudly and as if it was the last word he was going to be able to say for the night.

"HIM!"

Marluxias's eyes shot open and Axe somewhat gasped. The finger was pointing not at Marluxia but just above his shoulder. Mar and Axe turned to see the who the hell Dem was referring too. At the bar some steps from them, a small blonde with a wave of spiky hair sticking up to one side was halfway sitting on a stool and set down some money for drinks.

"What the hell?" The pink haired mate sneered.

"Axe can't kiss him. He can't possible be over the age of fifteen."

"Rules are Rules." Saix commented as he brought the excited Demyx a little closer. His blue hair was pushed out of his face as Dem giggled and nodded excitedly before kissing him. Axe only shrugged before turning to Mar, the song 'I kissed a Girl' started playing and he chuckled.

"It's okay Mar. I'll go kiss the kid and then I'll be right back. You don't have to miss me for long." The pyro smiled to his date and lover with his 1000 watt smile.

He then waddled over to the bar and came up to the stool. He smirked lightly as the kid was slightly moving from side to side not as to the music but just happy about something. He sat down next the kid, even though he figured this was hardly a kid, the club was strict on it's 21 and older policy. The kid didn't even look at him, like he was just focusing on getting on his drinks and then getting out of there. Axe chuckled.

As soon as the kid got his drinks in hand, Axe made his move. He reached over and lightly squeezed, somewhat pulled, the kid closer to him. The blonde turned to him slightly and frowned. So the kid did notice him?

"I got pepper spray in my pocket, so if you like your eyes the way they are then let go." The boy suddenly hissed, his eyes narrowing. Axel chuckled, note people he is not drunk at the last, and smirked.

"Whatever, kid." Then before Roxas could even blink he was pulled fully into the lap of the other man and was lip locked with the fiery redhead. Of course the kid instantly tensed and tried to push away but it was way too late, Axe already had him in a embrace.

The redhead had his hand placed firmly on the back of Rox's neck, making sure those lips weren't going anywhere. The blonde tensed some more so Axe took this as his cue to work his magic. He slowly began to slid his free hand up the kid's silk shirt.

Rox tensed some more and tried more to push away, but was defiantly now a worm caught in between a fishes teeth, if fish had teeth, but that's beside the point. Axel moaned slightly as he slid his hand sideways and placed it on the blonde's side making small circle patterns with his thumbs.

Why was this so good?

He didn't know why but this was way better then Mar, way way better. And what made it even better was when the kid finally calmed down and accepted his fate. He was going to kiss Axe until the redhead was satisfied. This made Axe smirk all the more.

The fiery pyro had had his eyes closed since the beginning but slowly opened them a little. He first noticed that the kid had his eyes closed, then noticed the drinks. He smiled into the kissed before removing his hand that was on the blonde's side and took the first cup, setting it against the counter. Soon doing it to the next.

He then smirked. He placed his hand back where it had been but slowly moved it a little higher. He could hear the blonde moan into the kiss as he moved his thumb in a small circular pattern.

Then another sound, one that ruined the whole moment.

A loud 'w00t' sounded from the middle of the dance floor. Axe knew that voice, no doubt it was Dem, which meant Saix and Mar. This all equaled that they were watching. He groaned and then slowly pulled away, a smirk smothering his lips as he could just barely hear the kid panting.

I wonder what he sound like screaming, screaming my name?

What! No stop it Axe! Mar owns your ass. Mar. You remember Mar right? The guy that you came with? Axe nodded slowly and smiled down at the kid. He sighed heavily as it had to end but that's the way the cookie crumbles.

"Thanks." He whispered slowly as he eased the kid away and off of him before getting up himself. The blonde didn't utter a word, sound, anything. He just stood there, no expression his face. Axe figured that the kid was trying to figure out what to feel and shrugged before heading over to the group he came with.

He sat down and sighed. Marluxia growled at him while Saix smirked. Dem was just looking off in space, a way too happy look on his face. Yep that is it, ladies and gentlemen, Demyx has left the building.

"I think it is appropriate to know that that was a ten minute kiss." Saix said smugly and proudly. Marluxia slammed his fist into the table and glared icily at the blunette, who was now chuckling. The flower boy then turned to Axel sharply and his eyes narrowed more.

"You and ME are not done discussing this!" He stated quite clearly as he then got up and stormed off into the crowed. Axel sighed as he let his head sink into his palm. He knew exactly what 'discussing' meant. Another night of his pink haired boyfriend taking him until he bled, and he would be taken roughly. So technically it was going to be a night of nothing but pure pain and agony. And if he was lucky Mar wouldn't have the energy to wake up and do it all again in the wee hours of morning too.

Axe sighed again as for some reason he was focusing on that he was just focusing on the blonde. Yeah he had found him past all the crowd again but the thing was that the kid had never left the bar. He had sat back down on the stool where Axe had left him. The kid was now sitting down, back to the world, and just staring down at the wood.

Axel raised an eyebrow at this. He was sure the kid would have come over and beat the living crap out of him by now. But the blonde just looked down at the wood and was frozen like stone. He must be slow. Usually when someone comes up to you and kisses you, your first reaction is to slap them and then murder the person. Okay stop looking at the kid, he's making you feel guilty.

Axe did just that. He looked away from the blonde but flinched back as he was met with the glaring blue eyes of Mar. Then without a second hesitation Marluxia grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the club. He sighed as he didn't put up fight, he knew what that would get him.

~Axel's POV~

All of you are asking why the hell I'm staying with Mar, but that's a story for another time. Right now I have to get my ass torn up.

It wasn't until three am until I was able to crawl back into my pathetic excuse for an apartment. I sighed as I staggered over to the couch and fell onto it. I would crash here, forget the bed. I winced as my body made contact with the soft fabric. I knew for sure that I had to treat the injuries, all of them, yet I groaned at the thought.

I was just thankful Mar let me go. I had pleaded to him all night and now this. He took pity on me and let me go early. I had work in about four hours after all. I sighed again as I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I reached over for my cellphone and flipped up the cover, I had to call my cousin and tell him I wasn't coming in.

I talked little with my cousin before finally getting up enough strength and limping into the bathroom. As I stripped my cloths I gasped as the bottom of my pants were soaked with blood. I didn't know what to do so I walked into the shower yet slightly screamed and hissed as the water hit my body. It hurt, so much.

Blood trickled down my legs and not just from my lower waist but from all my body. My body was covered in cuts, oh yeah, I didn't mention that Mar used a knife tonight. He had marked me pretty good. But right now that wasn't my main concern, what was, was that I was still bleeding from down there. I mean not major but still bleeding all the same.

Did Mar tear me that bad? I had to do something. I turned off the water and sought out what exactly was I suppose to do. Well thankfully after a while the bleeding stopped and I somewhat calmed. I laid out on my bed and sighed, heavily I might add.

Out of all the people in the whole friggin world Mar just had to chose me. He just had to keep me. Oh yeah I guess I should tell you the story of me and Mar now. You see the thing is I knew Mar since we were practically born. Our parents are on really good terms, well _were_ on really good terms.

After I turned sixteen my parents died but the last thing they wanted me to do was the stupidest thing I have ever to do in my life. I had to stay by Marluxia for the for the rest of my life. It seemed my parents and Mar parents had made a deal without ever talking to me. I was to become Marluxia's and in return Mar's dad keeps my parents company running after they died. The thing I found out was that Mar's dad, Xemnas, was thinking of keeping my parents company running anyway but I was just a bonus so that Xem wouldn't be bothered by Marluxia for the rest of his life.

See Mar has had a crush on me ever since we had met and so the agreement was not something he was about to argue with. Now in my parents words I don't think they meant this for me, I think they meant that I stay 'friends' with Mar, not 'toy.'

Now the thing with Xemnas and Mar is that with Mar keeping me, Xemnas could focus all his attention on the companies plus his pride and joy, other son, Kadaj. Don't get me started on those two. But anyway so I as long as I stayed by Mar's side, Xem supports me. You know gives me the minimum, a roof over my head, money for rent and food (barely) and keeps my parents company running. That alone keeps me going. I can deal with the pain and torture if my parents dream is kept alive.

I sighed again as I rested my head deeper against the small pillow. Well this was my life. But tonight, that kiss.

That kiss, single and sweet. I didn't even to get to know the kid's name. That made me depressed. I wanted to know the kid a little more. I bet he wasn't abusive like a certain someone. I sighed again. I bet with him I could be the dominate one. I could be in control. That would be nice.

For once.

_the end for now..._

* * *

Please Review if you have enjoyed, I would love and kiss you! Thank you! XD


	4. 101 Dalmations

Yeah

I've been wanting to do this for a long time, this story all together not just this section but I only wrote this part so far, maybe someday more will come, lets hope.

I think it's so cute and I hope you enjoy.

I actually wrote something for straight, plus yaoi! XD

* * *

**~101 Dalmations~**

"Namine? Namine?" Zexion whispered before he laid flat on his spotted stomach and crawled under the big machine to get closer to his mate. Namine was sniffling and whimpering, trying to hide her nose within her soft paws.

"That witch. That-That devil women…She's going to take our puppies. She won't stop…"

"Shush, nothing will happen to our puppies. Out humans won't let her do anything." Zexion promised as he eased closer to the girl Dalmatian, hi ears against his head.

"What could she want with them? She doesn't love them. Zexion, oh, I was so happy to have the puppies but now I…I really wish we weren't having any." Namine cried, her head now laying flat against the floor. Zexion licked her cheek before completely laying next to her, hoping to comfort her, long into the night.

Poor Namine, but it was only wishful thinking. The puppies arrived right on schedule, on a cold rainy evening.

Zexion sat in front of the basement door, no wag to his tail, though his ears were perked so that he could hear the lightest sounds, which he suddenly did. Xion was coming up the stairs so the male dog backed away as the maid entered the kitchen quickly grabbing a towel before heading back downstairs. Zexion's face then dropped as he moved back in front of the door.

The ticking of the antique co-co clock was surprisingly calming but Zex looked over at his pet, the redhead man puffing away at his pipe in time with each tick. Then the single blue spotted dog moved towards Axel, slowly licking his hand. Axel yelped loudly, jumping out of his chair, and his hands catching the pipe before it could fall to the ground. He sighed once he noticed it was only Zex, chuckling nervously.

"Easy there, boy." He added with a rough pat to Zex's head.

"THE PUPPIES ARE HERE!" Xion suddenly screamed, causing Zexion to leap into Axe's arms in surprise.

"Oh, ho the puppies are here!" The maid repeated coming into the room with a bright smile, dancing about before heading back to the door.

"Ho-How many?" Axel asked with an equal radiant smile, putting his pipe away.

"Eight." Xion nodded.

"Eleven." Roxas called from the lower floor.

"Eleven!" Xion confirmed before disappearing once more. Zexion was now in daze, though smiling too happy for words.

"Eleven puppies? Why Zexion, that's amazing!" Axel proclaimed as he ruffled his dog's head.

"Wait a minute, now wait a minute." Xion said, once again magically appearing in the crack of the door.

"Thirteen, no fourteen. Oh fifteen! Fifteen puppies and the mother is doing fine. You lucky one you!" Xion said happily as she kissed Zexion upon the head then skipped back down the stairs.

"Fi-Fifteen puppies! Zexion, it's a miracle!" Axel cheered as he got out of the chair and began to dance around with Zex, who's eyes were now glazed over and he swayed slightly as if high on life, yet at the moment he probably was.

"Oh, you old rascal!" With that Axe rubbed Zex's head roughly, smiling the sun out.

"Fourteen." The black haired maid's voice sadly informed as she stepped in the room once more, as it were carrying a small bundle within her palms. The happiness was suddenly washed from the room once Xion passed the quite bundle to Axel, who slumped back into the wooden kitchen chair.

"We-We lost him. Oh, the poor little thing." She sniffled and wiped her eyes before going back through the basement door. Axel sighed as he lifted up the blanket before lowering it once more and ran a hand through his hair in sadness.

"Zex…it's just one of those things…" Zexion too lowered his head, knowing he had to accept it, though he couldn't believed this had happened.

"Yet…yet I wonder." Axel held the bundle in the middle of his palm while his other rubbed back and forth over the top. Zexion watched in hope, leaning forward as he even placed a paw on Axe's knee. The seconds went by and soon Zex lowered his head again, closing his eyes.

"Zexion…look…" Axel whispered. Whimpers filled Zex's ears, as he indeed look up, smiling as a small white puppy was struggling and moved, it's head moving outside the soft blanket. Zexion touched his nose with the little ones, his heart swelling with joy.

"Roxas! Xion! Come here! He's fine." Axel called and chuckled as his Dalmatian had jumped into his lap, licking his face off clean.

"Axel? Oh, he's alright! Thank goodness!" Roxas smiled as he came in, accepting the still crying puppy from his husband.

"He's just as good as new." Axe grinned as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and Xion took the bundle, holding it gently.

"It's a miracle. Fifteen! Fifteen puppies!" Xion cheered and smiled, letting a small tear roll down her cheek as Roxas wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Can you believe it Axel, fifteen puppies." The thunder and lightning clashed, the room lighting up before going back to its normal fluorescent light.

"Fifteen? Fifteen puppies? How marvelous. How splendid." Cruella Larxene DeVil smirked as she came in, heading straight for Xion, placing a hand on the bundle.

"How perfe-argh! What the- Argh! They're ugly. No spots! No spots at all! Horrid little white rats, ugh!" Larxene sneered, her face contorting in disgust.

"How dare you! They'll get their spots! You just wait and see!" Xion yelled as she held the bundle protectively, glaring at the black and yellow women.

"Yes, that's right, Larx. They'll get their spots in a few weeks, you know no rush." Roxas added with a gentle smile, ignoring the squeeze that Axel gave his waist.

"Oh! Well, in that case I'll take them all. How much, name your price?" Larxene suddenly said with a devilish smile as she pulled out her check book and pen.

"None." Axel flat up said as he stood up, Zexion standing beside him with his teeth barred and a growl in his throat.

"I beg, your pardon."

"Nothing! They're not for sale. You're not getting one, not-not one! And that's final!" Axel stuttered bravely but stood his ground all the same. Larxene glared at him for a moment before turning to Roxas, with a smile.

"Oh please, Roxas talk some sense into your-ugh- husband." She looked to Axel again with a roll of her eye before they landed on the blonde once more.

"Well, I agree. I mean, what about Namine, she'll be heartbroken."

"Rox, be reasonable. You can't possibly afford to keep them, you can hardly manage to take care of yourselves."

"We'll manage." Was all Roxas said in response, though his tone was final, and he nodded his head slightly.

"Oh sure you will, with Axel's songs!" Larx burst out into laughter, the immense heat from the redhead's glare affecting her in the least, though as she saw the seriousness of all the people around her, she glared again.

"Okay. Fine! Do what you like with the little beasts!" She growled as she ripped up the check and threw the parts upon Axel.

"Drown them for all I care! You'll be sorry! You'll see when you mess with me! You fools! You-You IDIOTS!" The yellow haired women screamed before she slammed the house back door closed, so hard that the window broke. Zexion barked and growled out of the shattered glass, only the thunder responding in the slightest.

"Axel, you were incredible!" Roxas commented as he hugged his still stiff-a-a-log husband.

"He was a blooming hero! A blooming hero!" Xion stated as she danced with Zexion before the said dogged excused himself, going down the stairs, his tail wagging madly. He jumped off the last step before stopping in front of his love.

"Namine! Namine, Axel told her off. My pet told that devil women off! She's gone! Darling, she's gone for good." Zexion declared as he laid next to the female dog.

"Oh, Zexion." The happy mother said tiredly as she closed her eyes, a small smile curling upon her face, as well as for Zexion once he heard the whimpers and small cries of all fifteen healthy puppies that were all crowed around the sleeping Namine.

_the end for now..._

* * *

Review if you wish to and have a good one, bye! 3


	5. National Treasures

So this is part 1 of my Movie Make Over Meme I made on DA and instead of putting up the whole meme all at once I decided for this it would be better in parts. This one I especially love cause when I made the meme I instantly wanted to do this scene.

Well I don't own the characters nor the movie but I would like to own my little tweeks to the lines and such, 'kay? Okay! XD Enjoy!

* * *

**~National Treasure~**

The National Archives building was one building Demyx didn't think to go to but there he and Axel sat, waiting to meet someone who would believe them that the Declaration of Independence was going to be stolen.

"Excuse me." Axel suddenly whispered as he leaned over the blonde picking up a pamphlet about the National Gala that was happening soon. He glanced over the information, his little red eyebrow rose the more he read.

"Dr. Chase can see you now, Mr. Brown." A receptionist said with a pleasant smile, which widen when the redhead gave her a 'thank you' as he and Demyx stood up.

"Brown?" Dem whispered glancing at his friend.

"Family has little respect in the academic department."

"Ah, being kept down by the man." Dem chuckled back as they both stepped into the office only to see a cowlick of blonde hair and blue eyes apologizing as the guy held up his finger as if to say 'one minute.'

"A very short man."

The man smiled as he hung up the phone and rose from his desk.

"Good afternoon gentlemen, Roxas Chase." The blonde smiled, offering out his hand to the two.

"Lea Brown." Axel smiled back giving the smaller man a firm hand shake.

"Jay." Demyx spat out, the only name he could think of off the top of his head.

"Nice to meet you. How can I help you?" Axel only tilted his head a little, his smile going to a grin.

"Well, your accent. Pennsylvania Dutch?"

"Irish Greman." Roxas replied with a playful look before turning to his desk.

"You don't say."

"You're not an American?" Dem asked with a small confused look after stepping closer to the desk and taking a seat.

"No, I'm an American, just wasn't born here. Please! Don't touch that." The blonde nearly yelled as he saw the redhead reach for his collection upon his mantle. Axel smiled softly before backing away a step.

"I apologize. Beautiful collection of George Washington's campaign buttons. Though, you're missing the 1789 inaugural, I found one once." Axel commented as he tapped the missing space where the silver button should be, though Rox hardly looked impressed.

"Yes, well, my assistant told me that you told her that this was an urgent matter." The blonde sat down, eyes glancing at the two men as the tallest one sat down as well.

"I'll get straight to the point then." Axel said, his smile gone. "Someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence."

Roxas blinked at both of them though his eyes glance toward the other blonde, in wonder if his partner was sane.

"It's true." Demyx said in Axel's defense. Roxas then gave a slow nod before lowering his head, just a second, then reached for his phone.

"I believe I should put you gentlemen in touch with the FBI."

"We've already been there." Axel replied, stopping the blonde's movements.

"They assured us that the document cannot possibly be stolen." Dem sighed out, knowing his statement was going to be agreed with.

"They're right." Roxas only said with a small smile, a knowing confident smile at that.

"Well my friend and I are less certain. Although if we were giving the privilege of examining the document, we will be able to confirm to you for certain if it were actually in real danger." Axel recited, ignoring the growing of the blonde's smile. Roxas only sat back in his big comfy chair, placing his hands lightly on his desk.

"And what do you think you'll find?"

"We believe that there's an…encryption on the back." The redhead answered, wanting to word his sentences just right.

"Encryption, as in code? Of what exactly?" The blonde bat his eyes as the other had nodded in agreement with his first question.

"A um…cartograph."

"A map." Roxas stated with another unamused and now slightly joking look in his eye, which increased when 'Lea' agreed with him. Demyx only lowered his head more and gave out a heavy sigh.

"What would the map be of?"

"The location of…" Axel cleared his throat, neverously, though refused to let said nerves show other wise as he looked away from those blue eyes. "…hidden items of historic and intrinsic value."

"Treasure map?"

"Yeah, that's where we lost the FBI." Dem added with a light smile.

"So you two are treasure hunters?" Roxas said with a now more angered look. Dem turned in his seat looking at his partner, letting him answer this one.

"We prefer to call it treasure-protectors."

_the end for now..._

* * *

Review for love and hearts and kisses and lots of cookies! Bye! ;D


	6. Labyrinth of Love

_**Second part of the meme! Love this movie, it's like in my top five! And this is another instant scene I wanted to write when I made the meme. **_

_**So I don't anything except my tweeks, 'kay? Okay! Thank ya and enjoy! **_

* * *

**~Labyrinth of Love~**

"Sora." Roxas called down to the baby, who had finally stopped crawling. He was right there, just right there. It was a long jump but Roxas was done. Sora was right there just below him and even if it was a long drop, one that might cause the blonde to break something, he was going to. His brother was right there.

Just. Right. There.

With that in mind, Roxas sucked in a mouth of air but and shut his eyes close for only a moment before indeed jumping off the solid ground and into the air. Indeed Roxas did fall down but now all around him the stair way was breaking apart, showing off a lovely black night sky. The blonde teen landed gently upon a solid piece of the maze of stairways that remained in tack but he looked around, for Sora was nowhere. He then turned around and saw the goblin king before him, walking slowly up to him.

"Give me the child." Roxas said, his bravery much stronger now then when he first spoke to the redhead.  
"Roxas, beware. I've been generous, til now. But I can easily turn cruel." Green eyes warned as the king, so tall and handsome in his white robes, circled Roxas, their eyes never looking away from the other.

"Generous?" Rox questioned, with a small bat of his sky blue eyes.

"What have you done that was generous?"

"Everything!" Axel loudly replied, quickly and angrily.

"Everything that you wished for, I have done! You asked for the child to be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time." Axel pointed to the clock behind him that was now going counterclockwise.

"I have turned the entire world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Is that not generous?"

Roxas only gazed at the man before him, all emotions gone from his features as he now stepped forward.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours." Roxas recited as he forced Axel down the stairway. The goblin king, though, didn't falter.

"Stop, look what I am offering you. Your dreams." Axel offered out his hand, his magic crystal ball appearing upon his finger tips. Roxas didn't even glance at the crystal only pushed forward.

"And my kingdom is great…"

"I ask for very little, just to let me rule you."

"And my kingdom is great? Damn, I can't remember that line!" Roxas sighed as he tried with all his might to just remember that last sentence, though the redhead wished for this to be his chance.

"Just fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."

_the end for now..._

* * *

Please review if you liked, bye! ;D


End file.
